


Star Trip

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Multi, Off-World, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto had suggested a road trip, Jack's plans were more out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt road trip at gen prompt bingo

The Torchwood team had all heard various stories about the sexual exploits of various alien species, most of them involving Jack Harkness as a partner, although Toshiko had confided a few things about her experience with Mary to Ianto over drinks. Ianto had never expected to indulge himself with anyone or anything more alien than Jack himself, but suddenly he had found himself in a situation where he was trapped in a bed between Jack and an alien with several extra appendages.

Trapped was probably the wrong word, especially as at the moment he was on the outside of the bed watching their alien guest attack his lovers’ skin with gusto. He really could have called a halt to this at any point, but he had been curious, and Jack had encouraged him. His lover had pointed out that this was the point of a road trip, to let loose and do the things you had always imagined that you would never do.

Ianto wasn’t a hundred percent sure that Jack had the correct interpretation of a road trip, but maybe it had changed by Jack’s time. Not that they were on a road trip, they had no set route to follow or even a destination to reach, they were just drifting through the time vortex, finding interesting planets and interesting people.

Travelling by vortex manipulator was an interesting way to travel, Ianto much preferred his car and would have been just as happy with an actual road trip throughout Britain or maybe Europe for their time off work, but Jack had insisted on something a bit more exotic and demanded to be allowed to show Ianto the stars. So far the trip had been good. Everywhere they had gone Jack had dragged him off to find the local variant of coffee, or what was substituted for coffee. A few of them had even been good and Ianto had purchased some of the better ones to take back to Cardiff and the hub to share with the rest of the team.

They only had tomorrow left before they had to make their way back to Cardiff, so he really should make the most of the night. As their current partner reached back towards him with his third arm, the only one not occupied with Jack, Ianto relaxed and allowed himself to be pulled closer to the other two beings in the bed with him. After all when in Rome, well it certainly wasn’t Rome but he wasn’t sure where was, so when in wherever do as the locals would do.


End file.
